


Because it's Cold Outside

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crups (Harry Potter), Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside and Draco needs warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was probably intended as, "It's too cold to go outside, so we might as well fuck instead" but Draco insisted on walking the crup (I know, I was surprised too). This is the shortest thing I've managed to write (and the length I had originally intended for these ficlets) so I am pretty excited!
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Shit," Harry yelled, jolting into wakefulness at the feeling of Draco's ice cold hands sliding up underneath his shirt. "What the fuck, Draco!"

Draco snuggled closer, pressing the full length of his chilled body against Harry's. "It's fucking freezing out, and since I was out walking _your_ bloody crup, it's your responsibility to warm me up."

Harry shivered as he turned to face Draco, not sure if it was from the cold or from the delicious images Draco's words conjured. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I would have gone out and walked him."

"I know. But you didn't get back from the raid until late last night, and you don't get enough sleep as it is." Draco huffed. "Though if I'd known how cold it was outside, I would have woken you up myself. Now – " He lowered his face, looking up at Harry from beneath pale lashes as he continued. "I believe I said something about you warming me up."

"Did you now?" Harry laughed. "And just how do you suggest I go about doing that?"

Draco smirked, bringing his face just inches away from Harry's and sliding his cool hands down Harry's bare back as he breathed hotly against Harry's mouth. "Feel free to get creative."

Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco and pressing him back into the bed, settling himself firmly on top of him. Draco's mouth was wet and warm, in direct contrast to his smooth, wind-chilled skin. They traded slow, open-mouthed kisses, Harry lazily grinding his hips down against Draco's.

The blankets were drawn up over Harry's shoulders, thankfully trapping the warmth building up between them. Draco dipped his fingers into the back of Harry's pyjama pants, squeezing Harry's arse and pulling him in harder.

"Feeling warm, yet?" Harry panted against Draco's cheek as he undulated his hips, the feeling of Draco's cloth-covered erection dragging against his own making his head spin.

"Getting there," Draco breathed, before sliding his icy bare feet up the backs of Harry's calves.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, squirming down harder against Draco to escape the freezing sensation. The movement just increased the friction against his cock, enhancing the pleasure as he ground down once more and came, shuddering against Draco in the warm cocoon of their blankets.

Draco rocked his hips a few more times before reaching his own climax, kissing Harry and biting his lip as he found his release.

Harry collapsed next to Draco, grabbing his wand and cleaning them both off, well aware of how vocal Draco could get when he was left "covered in drying bodily fluids". 

Draco sighed contentedly next to him. "You know, I think that quite did the trick. I'm feeling _very_ warm indeed." He grinned wickedly at Harry.

"Well I'm glad _you're_ warm at least. Because I feel like a bloody popsicle after you leached all the heat out of me!"

"Oh come here." Draco dragged Harry closer, pushing him back and curling into him. "It's still early, we've got at least another few hours before we need to get up for brunch, and you could use a bit more sleep."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco's mothering, but acquiesced, wrapping his arms around Draco and closing his eyes, letting the warmth of Draco's body against his lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you have any particular sex acts you'd like to see in the series, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in there, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out


End file.
